Boyz 'n' Gurlz
by Korrin Belle-Deamon
Summary: AU, 2x1 (part 13 up now). Heero is a cross dresser and Wufei finds out. Wufei exploits Heeros problem and is really mean about it. What is poor Heero-chan to do?
1. Prologue

**Notes**:Ok, this is a very odd fic which I though of while drawing picture of Duo and Heero wearing sailor uniforms during math class-_- This is extremely Heero uke. It has mentions of rape, bastard Wufei and will probably be a lemon later on...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Boyz 'n' Gurlz**  
prologue

Heero sat by the gates to his school, the cold morning air blowing beneath his skirt. He was there so early because he wished to speak to Wufei before anyone else. Thinking of the raven haired boy he unconsciously raised a hand to his cheek where a slight bruise could be seen, if it wasn't for the makeup he wore it would have been much more visible. `Why had I been such an idiot? Why did I let my barriers down?!'   
Heero had spent most of the previous evening at Wufei's house. Wufei had been his boyfriend and they did what your average boy girl couple did, they kissed and cuddled. It had been wonderful, that is until Wufei pushed up his skirt for a little fun. Wufei had immediately punched him in the face, jumped away and started calling him a sick twisted pervert. Heero didn't know what to do, he just sat there while Wufei yelled at him. Heero was in shock and barely even registered the enraged boys ranting. Suddenly Heero realized Wufei was ripping off his clothes and before he knew it he was pinned beneath the larger boy. Heero shuddered at the memories. How could he do something like that? Heero had always thought Wufei had been so nice, maybe he just acted that way in front of pretty girls.  
Heero saw Wufei approaching and stood slowly, then limped over to him. "What do you want Yuy?" Wufei sneered at him. "Wu-ch…" Heero paused and dropped the pet name. "Wufei…I…Please don't tell anyone. I just want everyone to think I'm normal" Wufei glared "You're not normal Yuy, now get out of my way" Heero stepped out of his way but followed along beside him. "Nobody will know as long as you don't tell them." Wufei laughed, "Why wouldn't I tell anyone? It would be great to see everyone point and laugh or throw things at you." Heero stopped following and stared at his feet "I'll…I'll pay you" Wufei stopped and asked hesitantly "…How much?" "F…fifty dollars a month… you have to pretend you still going out with me" Wufei made gagging noises "That's disgusting. One hundred" "I…I can't afford that" Heero looked at his feet again, "…S…seventy?" Wufei thought for a moment "Seventy five and you do whatever I say" Heero knew it was a bad idea. Wufei was probably going to make him his slave or something equally as bad, but whatever it was probably wasn't as bad as being alienated by the whole school. Heero looked up at Wufei. "Deal" 


	2. Part 1

**Notes**: Ok, well Duo is in the story of course, me being the obsessive 2x1 fan I am, but he's not in this part. Just a bit more Heero torture and Wufei basderdization. I really don't hate Wufei, much, but I didn't know who else to put in his role. I promised more cross dressing to a friend...so that took away one option and the other just didn't seem right. So yeah there is another crossdresser in this part, and neither of them know the other is a crossdresser so wether I refer to them as a guy or a girl depends on who's thoughs they are. For example Heero will refer to himself as a guy and the other as a girl but it's vice versa for the other person. Hope I didn't make it too confusing U_U

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 1 

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. The look on Wufei's face promised many degrading tasks and Heero was not looking forward to it, but what choice did he have? Ultimate humiliation and alienation or degrading tasks for Wufei, not much of a choice is it?  
By now other people were starting to fill up the schoolyard and Heero was thankful there conversation had ended. He looked around to make sure no one had been listening in, and when he looked back Wufei was gone. Heero searched the area frantically for a moment before he spotted him walking towards a group of friends. He jogged over to him quickly. He wanted to watch Wufei and make sure he kept his promise. As he approached them Wufei turned and smirked evilly at him. Nervousness wormed its way into his stomach as Wufei turned back to his friends, was he going to tell them?  
"Hey guys, I know how long you've had your eyes on my girl."  
Heero knew too. Many of these boys had been trying to date him, of course they thought he was a girl, and a very pretty one at that. But most of them had been the type of boy a nice girl wouldn't date, he just figured Wufei was different.  
"You ain't mad are you?" One of the larger boys asked.  
"Nah, no hard feelings. In fact, me and Heero have a small money making agreement."  
Heero froze. Wufei was going to tell them and they were going to beat the shit out of him and then call him names and then the whole school would know. Heero felt about ready to cry but he knew that would only make things worse.  
"We have agreed, that Heero is going to sell her sweet lips to you guys and we share the profits"  
Heero looked at Wufei shocked. Wufei leaned over and pretended to kiss his cheek while actually whispering to him "You promised anything, remember?"  
Heero nodded dumbly as the boys cheered their approval, one of them asking the price for such a wonderful gift.  
"Two dollars for a kiss, and for making out it's three times the number of minutes you'll be doing it. No refunds." Wufei smiled proudly as all the boys lined up for their turn, most of them already pulling out tens and twenties. Heero just stood there as each boy grabbed him and started kissing him roughly, usually biting as well. He felt so dirty, as if it was something more than just his kisses he was selling. Even though he now knew Wufei would not sell that, if he did he would loose a great source of profit. Unknown to the other boys Wufei was making gagging sounds and spitting on the ground.  
One of the boys started to grope Heero, and he squirmed and tried to pull away. Wufei glared at him and he froze.   
Then the bell rang and Heero pulled away quickly, running towards the washroom.

When he got there he immediately began spitting into the sink and washing out his mouth. Then when he had gotten rid of the awful taste he slumped against the counter tucked his head into his arms and started to cry.  
Heero didn't notice when another bell rang signaling the start of first period or when another person entered the washrooms.  
"Heero?"  
He looked up quickly to see his best friend Quatre standing at the entrance to the washroom looking at him worriedly. Quatre was another reason he couldn't afford to have Wufei go blabbing his secret. Surely Quatre would think he was a freak if he told her.  
Heero tucked his head back into his arms and just sat there.  
"Heero are you ok? Quatre walked in and sat next to Heero, "What they did was horrible. Why didn't you fight back?"  
Heero sniffled piteously "I couldn't"  
"What! Why not?" Quatre was shocked. He had known Heero for a long time and had never thought of her as the type of girl to just sit and take abuse like that.  
Heero sniffled again "Me and Wufei have a deal" He looked away shamefully.  
"Heero I don't know what kind of deal it is, but you shouldn't let him do that, it's just wrong!"  
"I've got something very important at stake so please just leave me alone." Heero stared at the wall and ignored Quatre's worried looks, "You're late for class. Go."  
After one last worried glance Quatre stood and left Heero in the washroom. Heero put his face back into his arms and cried.

Heero stayed in the washroom for quite a while, just sitting on the floor next to the sinks. Every so often another girl would come in and go about her business but none of them even spared him a second glance, a couple of them whispered about it and then giggled but that was all. When he finally did leave the washroom it was time for lunch.   
He went to the cafeteria and picked up his lunch. He made sure to avoid Wufei and sat at a small table in the corner. He sat picking at his lunch, mostly stirring it together having lost his appetite long ago. When lunch was almost over and most of the people had left the cafeteria a dark shadow fell over Heero. He looked up to see Wufei frowning at him. Heero didn't move or say anything, he just stared at his food. Wufei leaned forward and pulled away his food tray slowly to get his attention.  
"Heero, I hear you missed two classes today. Isn't that a little suspicious? We don't want people getting worried about you and sticking their noses where they don't belong so be a good 'girl'." Wufei sneered as he added the emphasis to girl and turned away.   
Heero frowned down into his food, maybe having the whole school find out about him wouldn't have been such a bad thing.  
"Oh! And Heero…"  
Heero looked up at Wufei as he turned back towards him slightly.  
"I want this months payment tomorrow."


	3. Part 2

**Notes**: *sighs* I'm not too happy with this chapter. I wrote all of it up untill this part a while ago. I fixed this up as much as I could but I still really hate one part of it -.- And yeah there's another crossdresser here too. This is the one I promised a friend and I made him reeee~ally OOC, thats probably the part I hate most and why I hate it. Oh well u_u

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 2

Wufei watched Heero as his words sank in, then smirked evilly as shock and fear crossed his face. Wufei laughed. He then quickly left the cafeteria, leaving Heero alone with his thoughts.

The last two classes passed in a blur as Heero though about his problem, he got little to none in the way of work done. Not that he really cared about school at the moment. When the final bell rang Heero jumped out of his seat and walked away from the school as fast as he could.  
Heero sighed as he walked home, the wind ruffling his hair and skirt. How the hell was he going to get seventy-five dollars by tomorrow? Did Wufei actually expect him to be able to get it? Did he even care about the money? Or was he just screwing around with Heero and maybe getting back at a few friends? Even if Heero managed to get an advance on his allowance he'd still have sixty-five dollars to go. Heero sighed again, and while he was thinking a strong gust of wind came by and blew his skirt right up. He pushed it back down quickly and looked across the street to where he heard whistles and catcalls. A small group of boys across the street were yelling and cheering at him. He blushed and glared at them. Then it hit him. Heero knew what some guys would do for anything even slightly related to a girl. After a bit more quick thinking he dashed across the street and called to the boys to wait for him. They stopped and waited with smiles across their faces as Heero ran up to them. "Guys, can you do me a favor?" He asked sweetly, putting as much charm and innocence into his voice as he could, even though he felt horribly stupid.  
"Sure" said one of them.   
Heero smiled prettily "I'm putting on a sale you might be interested in, but I need more customers first. Can you and your friends find some more guys and bring them here?"   
One of the other boys leered and pulled Heero against him "Watcha selling hot stuff? Maybe some of this?" He asked as he grabbed Heero's butt.  
Heero fought the urge to retch and calmly pushed him away "No, not today, maybe another time. Today I'm selling my panties." Heero blushed, he felt like an idiot.  
"Just wait here, we'll be right back!" The boys rushed off and Heero stood there on the sidewalk, unsure of himself once again.  
"How low am I going to sink to keep my secret?" He sighed.

Less than a minute later the two boys had gathered a small crowd and they were all there to buy his panties, what perverts.  
"Ok I assume you all know what I'm selling" He called out to them and they smiled stupidly and nodded. Heero reached under his skirt, careful not to lift it up, and pulled his panties down and then stepped out of them, he would have to be really careful of the wind now. He held them up for the crowd to see, they were plain white with a small red ribbon on the front. He looked around to see some of them had already started drooling.  
"Okay!" He shouted as he held them up again, blushing madly all the while, "Bidding starts at fifteen dollars!"  
Immediately boys shouting out their bids surrounded him. As he tried to pay attention he noticed a girl he had seen around Quatre often and a boy dressed all in black walking towards them.   
`Oh great.' he thought sarcastically, 'I look like a whore'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo and Trowa had noticed the small crowd from a distance away, curious, they made there way towards it. As they got closer it looked like a girl was being attacked by a group of boys, and they couldn't quite tell but it looked like someone was waving around a pair of panties.  
Trowa gasped "Duo! Look what they're doing to her! It's a gang rape! You have to do something!" Duo rolled up his sleeves "Well the odds are like 50 to 1 but I gotta try something" Duo exaggerated.  
Duo ran over to the group quickly with Trowa following a bit behind, when he got there he put his hand on one guys shoulder.  
"What do you think you-...!"   
"Don't push, I was here first!!"  
Duo was cut off as one of the guys punched him and he fell flat on his face, right in front of Heero, and slightly under him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero looked down at the longhaired boy who had a perfect view right up his skirt and blushed madly. The boy just stared blankly up at him. `He's shocked and disgusted' He took a step back before stammering "S...sales over!" and running quickly back to his house. If he were lucky he would make it home before that boy had told the others and they all decided to beat the crap out of him.  
When he got home he ran straight to his room and threw himself down on his bed. He felt horrified and relieved at the same time, at least he no longer had to deal with Wufei, why bother even trying to pay him when those boy had probably already told everyone they knew.  
Heero sat up as he heard someone knocking on his door.   
"What is it?" he called out.  
"Someone's at the door for you honey" His mom called through the door.  
"I'll be down in a minute"  
His mom's footsteps disappeared and he got up from his bed and went out into the hallway. He started walking down the stairs when he saw who was at the door and froze. It was that boy.   
"What do you want?" He asked defensively.  
The boy blushed and scratched his head, "I was wondering if I could buy them"  
"Them?" Heero asked confused.  
"Y…ya know…" He trailed off.  
"Oh…there seventy five dollars." Heero blushed.  
The boy pulled out his wallet and handed Heero $100. "Can you beak a 100? Never mind, keep the change"  
Heero reached out to grab the money and realized he was still holding the panties, he blushed and exchanged them for the money.  
"What's your name?" Heero asked the boy.  
"My name's Duo Maxwell. Yours?"  
"Heero Yuy" He blushed again.  
"Well Heero it was nice meeting you. See ya at school tomorrow.  
Ja ne" Duo put the panties into his pocket and walked away leaving Heero standing there blushing in the door way.  
That was extremely unexpected, it was obvious that Duo knew he was not a girl, how could he not know? He had a perfect view. The most unexpected thing was that, not only did he not seem to care about it, he accepted it too, but also, he had still bought the underwear, and now Heero would have money left over for new underwear once he paid Wufei. 


	4. Part 3

**Notes**: Sorry this took so long, but I typed it out two weekends ago at someone elses house, and then forgot it there >.< I got tired of waiting to get it back and re-wrote it but now I feel that this version sucks u_u. I allready got half of the next part done so it shouldn't take long, especially since each chapter is really short u_u Thanks to all the people who have been reading this, Lyssa, WildfireFriendship, Random Artemis, Gradual Decline, Bester of death, Melanie and Free thinker to name a few ^_^ 

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 3

Heero woke up and for the first few minutes where he wasn't quite awake everything was fine. Although after his coffee everything came back to him, of course it wasn't all bad. There was at least one person who didn't think he was a freak, maybe there would be others. Heero was eating his breakfast when he glanced at the clock and spat his food out all over the table. It was 7:55, and school started at 8:10. Heero quickly ate his breakfast then grabbed his schoolwork.  
"I'm leaving now!" He shouted out quickly to his mother as he put on his shoes and ran out the door. As he ran down the road he knew he was going to be late anyways, and he knew why too. When Wufei didn't know he was a guy and they were dating normally he would pick Heero up in the morning. It didn't matter if he was finished his breakfast or not he would just grab his stuff and leave with Wufei. He had forgotten that Wufei wasn't coming any more. Heero sighed. This was going to be harder to get used to than he thought.  
When he finally reached the school it was 8:25. He snuck inside and quietly made his way to first class. His first class was art, and the teacher was an odd, yet kind old man who was good at what he did. If Heero could make it there with out getting caught, his teacher probably wouldn't care, and just tell him to be more careful next time. Of course, his luck hadn't been all the great lately and apparently it wasn't getting any better.  
"Stop right there young lady" Heero froze in his steps and then turned slowly to see the vice principal walking towards him, "Where do you think you're going?"  
"To…my class?" Heero asked nervously.  
The vice principal shook his head seriously. "I'm afraid you're late. What is your name?"  
"Heero Yuy" He stated.  
"Well Heero, I expect to see you after school in detention." Heero nodded dumbly, "Now get to your first class before you miss much more."  
So Heero went to his first class, and he was right, his teacher didn't care, but he'd still gotten caught already.   
The first two classes passed rather slowly. Heero was a bit nervous. He'd never had a detention before, and he was sure it was nothing to worry about, but he was still worried none the less. He'd heard stories of what it was like, but just like all stories and rumors they varied greatly. Just like when the school gave vaccinations, some kids would come back crying and other would say they didn't feel it. So he was still worried, and because of that his classes seemed to drag on.  
Finally though, it was time for lunch. Heero was the first one out of his seat when the bell rang, and he walked briskly to the cafeteria.   
He bought his lunch and then went to find a seat. Once again he found himself looking at the people and wondering about what they would think if they knew. As he glanced at the people in the cafeteria his eyes landed on …Duo! He was sitting at a table talking with Quatre and…that girl. He still didn't know her name, but by the way her and Quatre were sitting together he thought he should know. Quatre was his best friend after all. He looked back at Duo and blushed. Maybe he should go sit with them. Heero shook his head. He couldn't. After all of what was happing? After what Quatre had seen happen to him she would want to talk about it, and Heero definatly did not want to talk about it, especially not in front of Duo, who had his underwear. Heero blushed bright red and made his way to the empty table he had sat at the previous day.   
He watched them talk as he picked at his food. He couldn't hear them over the chatter of the other students but he could tell when Duo said something funny. As he watched Quatre and the other girl he realized they probably were a couple, by the way the looked at each other and how close they sat. So if they were lesbians, they wouldn't mind him being gay. Right? But what about the cross dressing? Duo, he was sure wouldn't mind either. Duo could be a friend, and maybe even… Heero cut off that thought before he got his hopes too high, but smiled anyways as he ate his food.  
"Why do you look so damn happy?"  
Heero jumped and looked up at the person who spoke, surprised by the fact that they had walked right up to him with out him noticing. It was Wufei.  
"Well it doesn't matter anyways. Where's my money?" Wufei smirked evilly, like he wasn't expecting him to pay. Heero stood up and walked around the table to face him, and handed him the money.  
"Here, take the damn money! Now leave me the hell alone!" Heero stood for a moment to watch the shocked look on his face then walked quickly towards the exit as it turned to anger. Heero might have had to do what Wufei told him, but he couldn't do it if he wasn't there for him to tell. Heero didn't feel nearly as brave as he had just sounded, but Wufei had his money and hopefully he would leave him alone for the rest of the month. It wasn't likely but he could just try to avoid him, Heero only had one class with him and Wufei wouldn't do anything too horrible to him where he could get in trouble easily, right?  
Before Heero walked out of the cafeteria he glanced back quickly and saw Duo watching him intently. Had Duo seen the whole exchange between him and Wufei? Heero panicked and quickly ran out of the cafeteria 


	5. Part 4

**Notes:** Well I said this part would come quickly and I lied U_U I've been a bit busy, and the second half was hard to write.

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 4

The last two classes had passed quickly and it was now time to face the music. Heero gathered his things and started to head towards detention, when he realized he didn't know where he was supposed to go. Heero stood there for a few minutes and looked about the hallways as everyone else left the school grounds for freedom. He jumped suddenly when a hand landed on his shoulder. He spun around quickly to find Duo smiling at him.  
"Hey Heero." He spoke cheerfully.  
"Uh…Hi, Duo." Heero blushed.  
"So…What are you still doing in school?" Duo asked.  
"Oh…I…have detention." Heero looked down at his feet.  
"Hey don't worry about it, so do I." Duo watched Heero look up at him surprised.  
"Oh…I've never been to detention before. What are you in for?" Heero asked suddenly not feeling so worried.  
"Meh…I punched some guy in the face." Duo shrugged.  
Heero looked shocked. "Who? Why?"  
Duo smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. He was a jerk."  
Heero wasn't feeling so good anymore. Maybe the guy deserved to be hit, but how would Heero know weather he did or not? Maybe he hadn't deserved it and Duo was really just a jerk like Wufei. He could have even been tricking Heero into letting his guard down and then playing some nasty trick on him.  
But all those thoughts died when Duo smiled brightly at him and asked.  
"Want to walk there with me?"

Heero nodded and smiled, and they walked and talked. When they got to the room detention was being held they sat together.  
"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Heero said after a while.  
"Really? What did you think it would be like?" Asked Duo.  
"I…don't really know." Heero admitted a bit embarrassed.  
Duo laughed quietly, "Well…it can be worse, but this is pretty much it."  
"Oh." Heero blushed a bit at being so nervous about it.   
"Hey! You two be quiet!" The teacher at the front of the room snapped at them.  
Heero immediately shut his mouth and turned to face the front of the room. He sat there for a while in silence but was aware of Duo smiling at him even though he didn't turn to look at him. Suddenly Heero felt something touch his upper thigh and looked down quickly to see Duo's hand. He blushed madly. Heero looked up at Duo, who wasn't even looking at him, but that was defiantly his hand. Heero started to get a bit angry that he would touch him there and wouldn't even look at him. Then he looked back down at Duo's hand and noticed that he was holding a piece of folded up paper.  
Heero reached down and took the paper, then waited for Duo to remove his hand.   
He didn't.  
Heero raised one eyebrow at Duo who smiled back at him innocently. Heero unfolded the note slowly so it wouldn't make much noise and read the note.

/What's a nice guy like you doing selling his underwear?/

Heero blinked and re-read the note. It was still the same so he carefully reached into his backpack and pulled out a pen to write his answer.

/I'd rather not say why, but I have my reasons./

He then folded the paper back up and slipped it into Duo's hand, which was still resting on his thigh. Duo took the slip of paper and slowly moved his hand away. Heero watched as Duo unfolded the paper and read the message, then wrote out something else and passed it back to him.

/I respect that, but why would you give the money to a jerk like Wufei?/

Heero sighed. That question required almost the same answer. Why couldn't Duo just leave it alone? It was none of his business.   
That's exactly what Heero told Duo in the message.

/It's none of your business. Why do you care anyway?/

Heero thrust the paper back at Duo not even waiting for him to catch it and turned back towards the front of the room. He could hear Duo grab the paper from the floor where it had fallen and unfold it, but refused to turn and look at him. He could hear Duo as he wrote out his reply and felt it as he nudged him softly in the arm with the slip of paper, but he ignored him. So for the rest of the hour Heero sat there, facing the front of the class. He could feel Duo's eyes looking at him, but still he refused to turn. If he looked at Duo he would see the wounded apologetic look he knew was in his eyes and would immediately apologize for snapping at him even though it was only in a letter. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay angry, maybe if he bottled it all up inside he could beat the crap out of Wufei the next time he saw him. Although Heero would probably end up getting the crap beaten out of himself, but he would still feel better if he could just get one hit in on him. Better to let his frustration out that way, even though it was likely Duo would not want to be his friend now.  
Heero sighed. Someone up there must really hate him.

TBC...

**End notes:** Mwa hahah ^_^ Just when you thought Heero might get a happy ending...I didn't mean to do that, really I usually do sappy happy stuff. 


	6. Part 5

**Notes:** Exams suck, but I have none tomorrow, that's why I had time to sit myself down and force myself to write this. Kinda short U_U dang it.

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 5

Heero made it through detention, and he was perfectly fine with the detention itself, except for the fact that it might have been the place where he ruined a possible friendship with what seemed like a very nice boy and possible boyfriend; made him never want to be there again. Duo had stopped trying to communicate with him like he wanted, but he continued to look at him sadly for the rest of the time there were there. Heero was glad when it was over, for he could leave and avoid Duo's gaze, which was making him feel very guilty.

Heero had gotten out of there as soon as he could and was now walking down the street to his house. The streets were practically deserted, seeing as most people would have gotten home long ago, But Heero didn't mind, he didn't feel like stopping to talk to anyone.  
When Heero got to his house and walked inside. The door shut with a loud click and his mom called out from the kitchen.  
"Heero is that you? You're friend Wufei is here, he's been waiting…"  
The door quickly opened and slammed closed loudly, cutting her off.  
"For you…" She finished quietly as she looked out into the hall wondering what had just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@

Heero ran down the street away from his house, as far as he could get. He couldn't go back there, not now that Wufei was waiting for him. What was he going to do now? Was he safe no where? How long would he have to stay away from his house? Wufei couldn't stay there forever. Right?  
But, he could stay for an awful long time, he was supposed to be a good friends of Heero's. Where was he supposed to go now?   
He would have gone to Duo's house, if he could face him after the way he acted, or if he knew where Duo lived… Who else would accept him?  
Of course, Quatre! He could go to Quatre's house. She was his best friend after all. But, Heero had been a little mean to her too, he had been ignoring her in his little bout of depression, even though she had been trying to help. Would she be mad? Probably not, but maybe a bit upset. He would go to apolagize for the way he had been acting, otherwise the guilt would eat him alive. Besides, he missed her.

Quatre's house was over an hour away if you walked, and that's what Heero did. When he got there he was so exhausted, he had trouble standing. He knocked on the door, which took quite a bit of energy, and waited. When Quatre answered the door she was surprised to see him, especially since she didn't see his mom's car.  
"Heero!" She gasped, "Did you walk here?"  
He nodded and she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside and towards her room.  
"You must be awfully tired Heero." She said as she opened the door to her room. Heero then noticed that that girl from he had seen with Quatre and Duo at the cafeteria, was there too.  
"Oh…I didn't realize you had company, I'd better leave." He tried to pull away from her but she tugged him back in easily due to his weakened state.  
"Oh no you don't. Heero what's wrong with you?" She asked as she pulled him into her room and let him lie down on her bed.   
He immediately shut his eyes and let his body loosen up.  
"Nothing's wrong." He lied.  
Quatre frowned cutely at him, "Heero, you know I know that's not true. After what Wufei did to you? Why would you walk all the way here otherwise? Something has to be really bothering you."  
"It's…nothing, really." He breathed deeply, then opened his eyes and looked away from Quatre. Where he happened to look was right at the other girl who was sitting in a chair across the room. He hadn't heard her say a word yet, and wondered if she could talk at all. They stared at each other for a moment before Quatre spoke.  
"Oh, I forgot! Heero this is Trowa." She said pointing to the quiet girl with long brown hair, which covered one of her eyes.  
"…." Said Trowa as she waved slightly.  
Quatre blushed. "Oh… No she isn't mute. Trowa's just shy." She then looked back at Heero and became serious again. "Heero please tell me what's bothering you."  
Heero sighed. "I don't think I can tell you…" He then looked away again, but this time at the wall.  
"Heero, I think I know what can help." She stated as she started to smile again.  
He turned back to her curiously.  
"Alcohol." She stated, and the other two sweat dropped.  
"I'm serious." She said indignantly, "It will help loosen you up, and maybe help you talk about it."  
Heero looked down at his hands, which were in his lap and though for a moment.  
"If all else fails it will help you forget your trouble for a while." Quatre argued.  
Heero looked up at her and took a breath before speaking.

"Alright, lets get drunk." 

TBC....


	7. Part 6

**Notes:** Took me long enough, ne? I'll say it again, I'm lazy, a virus ate my microsoft word, so watch out for spelling errors.:P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 6

Quatre smiled happily at having won the first round, then skipped out of the room to go raid her fathers liquer cabinet.  
Heero and Trowa sat in silence for a few moments before Heero spoke hesitantly.  
"So...um... When did you and quatre meet?  
Trowa blinked at being spoken to unexpectantly before clearing her throat to reply. "We've known each other since we were five. My family used to travel around a lot so we haven't seen each other in a while."  
Heero nodded silently, and blushed before asking his next question, "When did you and Quatre get...um... ya know..." He made weird motions with his hands as he stumbled to find the right words, "Um...Together" He finished quickly as Trowa blushed.  
"About one year ago, the same time you met Wufei." Trowa stopped when he noticed the pained look in Heero's eyes, "He did more to you than make you kiss a bunch of guys for money, didn't he?"  
Heero said nothing as he stared blankly at the floor.  
Trowa waited a few seconds to make sure Heero really wasn't going to talk. "Well, how did you know about me and Quatre?" He asked changing the subject.  
Heero looked up at him, "It's kind of obvious by the way you two act together."  
Trowa blushed a darker shade of red, "Do you have somthing against that sort of thing?"  
Heero shook his head, "No...I'm g- "  
Heero was cut off by a loud knocking noise and they both looked up at the door.  
"A little help?" came the muffled voice through the door.  
Trowa stood quickly and opened the door for a disgruntled Quatre carrying two large bottles of somthing and three whine glasses.   
"Thanks." She mumbled before stepping inside and setting the stuff down on the carpet. "Ok, Heero, we're all going to drink untill you feel like talking."  
Heero nodded and Quatre began pouring drink.  
Heero didn't feel very lossened up, but he was slightly buzzed when he noticed that Quatre was pouring the drinks for Heero out of one bottle and hers and Trowas out of another.  
Heero growled silently before deciding to even up the odds. "Here Quatre, let me fill glasses for a while." He said as he reached for the bottle and re-filled Quatre's and Trowa's glasses. Not wanting to explain why Heero wasn't allowed to pour drinks, Quatre didn't argue and slowly emptied his glass.

It was a while later when Heero was smashed, Trowa was buzzed, and Quatre had passed out in Trowa's lap.  
Not wanting to waste Quatre hard work he decided to ask Heero what was bothering him, but he didn't really know where to start.  
"Heero?"  
"Hmm?" Heero looked up cross eyed at him.  
"Why is...Quatre so worried about you?"  
"Well.." He hiccupped, "She found me crying in the restroom."  
"Why were you crying?"  
"Cuz....Wufei made me kith a bunth of boyth." He slurred  
Trowa decided that Heero had had enough to drink and took the bottle away from him.  
"Why would he do that?"  
"Cuth I'm a guy."  
Trowas eyes widened and Heero paled as he realized what he said.  
Trowa composed herself quickly. "What else has he done?"  
Heero's eyes began to tear up. "A lot. I think I'd better leave." Heero stood quickly and stumbled out of the room before Trowa could protest.   
Heero almost fell down the stairs in his rush and left the house. It was now dark outside but Heero didn't notice or care in his drunken state. His secret was out. Quatre might not tell, but Heero didn't know Trowa. They were lesbians but Heero was still a guy in a dress.  
Heero didn't really know who he could trust anymore. The one person he had cared about most had turned on him in a horrible way, who said Quatre wouldn't either? The only person he could trust probably hated him now and it was all his fault.   
Heero stumbled out in to the street as he ran. He had no idea where he was or where he was even going, he just had to get away. He was even still wearing his school uniform, which was now dirty and soaking wet. Wet? Heero looked up and noticed for the first time it was raining quite heavily. He must have been drunker than he thought. Heero then promptly passed out in the middle of the road.  
The last thing he remembered was hearing his name.


	8. Part 7

**Notes:** Ah, I feel so bad. I haven't written anything in ages @_@ I'm really sorry, but my productivness shifts... ... so... I'm writing again and I'll try and get this finished as soon as I can with out screwing it up in a rush.

P.S.   
Please read Broken Wings @_@ It's got shounen ai in it ! ... ... well ... it will ... sooner or later... ... *cough cough*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 7

"You finally waking up?" A cheerful voice greeted Heero as awareness hit him.  
Heero grunted and tried to sit up, but his head began to pound. He raised his hands to his head and looked down at his bare chest, then looked over as he felt a weight settle on the bed to see a blurry Duo.  
"Yes you're naked, and yes I'm the one who undressed you, and it appears you have a hangover. I'll get you something for that."  
Heero blushed at Duo's comment and rubbed his temples as he watched Duo leave the room. He sat there in the silent room and tried to remember what had happened, and how he got to Duo's house... ... especially when he didn't know where Duo lived. He started to look around for his clothes and spotted them... sort of.  
His uniform was no where to be seen but the underwear he had sold were sitting on Duo's desk.  
Heero blushed as Duo came back in to the room and handed him an aspirin and a glass of water.  
"This'll get rid of the hangover."  
Heero took what Duo offered, swallowed the pill and downed the glass of water.  
"Where are my clothes?" Heero handed the glass back to Duo.  
"In the washing machine." He took the glass and placed it on the bedside table, "Your uniform was just a little bit muddy after you passed out in the street."  
"What!?" Heero jumped up, but jumped back down right away as he remembered his nakedness.  
"You don't handle alcohol well do you." Duo stated, "In any case, what were you doing out there in the rain?"  
Heero just shrugged.  
Duo sat down on the bed again, "Wanna talk about it?"  
Heero shook his head and continued to stare down at his hands, ignoring Duo's gaze.  
"Ah, private stuff huh?" Duo asked cheerfully, "Does it have anything to do with that bastard Wufei?"  
Heero looked up at him shocked.  
Duo frowned for the first time, "Ah... Of course it involves him, why bother ask, right?" Duo reached over and grabbed the hands Heero had been so interested in looking at a minute ago, and looked Heero in the eyes, "Heero... Please tell me what's going on."  
Heero looked at Duo for a moment before he lost his nerve and turned his gaze away once again. "Why do you care?" He asked timidly.  
Duo began grinning again, although this time it was a bit stupidly, "Well, believe it or not, I've actually been watching you for a while now." Heero looked at Duo questioningly, "You were the first girl I've ever liked."  
Heero furrowed his brow and scowled, "You undressed me and you still don't know! I thought you saw when you fell."  
Duo laughed, "I know, that's why I was relieved."  
"Why were you relieved?"  
"Cuz I'm gay, thilly." Duo spoke with a lisp and waved his hand at Heero, then broke out laughing, "You don't think straight guys buy other guys panties do you?"  
Heero blushed, "No, I ... err ... I don't know."  
Duo grabbed Heero's hands again and turned his head to face him, "Heero." He spoke more seriously than before, "I was relieved because I like you. Will you go out with me."  
Heero blushed again for the billionth time, "I .. I can't... I'm already --"  
Duo glared and cut him off, "Don't you dare say you're already going out with Wufei. That guy in nothing but an asshole and it would be an understatment to say he doesn't deserve you. He doesn't like you and is only useing you and if you can't see that... well... then you're pretty stupid."  
Heero sniffled and sent his own glare back at Duo, "I know... I was going to say, I'm already in trouble with him and if I don't pay he'll tell everybody."  
"Oh... sorry." Duo smiled apalogetically, "But you shouldn't worry about that, not that many people care, and I'd be there to help you. Heero... Do you want to go out with me or not?"  
"I do but..."   
"You don't think he'd accept money forever, do you? He's the kind of guy who'd turn it down to humiliate someone... Besides I think he's decided to stop accepting payments." Duo looked away embarrassed.  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Heero.  
"Uh... I'll tell you tommorow. So will you go out with me?"  
"... Ok." Heero actually smiled, although a bit hesitantly.  
"Yes!" Duo cheered before leaning over to glomp Heero and then kiss him on the forehead, "I'll be a much better boyfriend than Wufei!"  
"That's not saying much."  
It was Duo's turn to blush, "Uh... Yeah.. I'll be the best boyfriend ever then." He then flashed the victory sign before running out of the room.  
Heero just stared at his dust trail for a moment before Duo came back with his uniform.  
"Duo, what time is it?"  
"It's 10:30, you can spend the night if you want..."  
"I can't, my mom will worry."  
"I'll give you a ride then."  
"Ok, thanks." Heero smiled, "Now shoo so I can get dressed."

~~~~~

Duo drove Heero home and they talked peacefully, although Heero was amazed that Duo lived so far from the school. He wondered how he had gotten out that far..."  
When they got to Heero's place it was almost midnight, at least Wufei would be gone for sure.  
"So we are officially going out?" Duo asked.  
"Yes."  
"Good." Duo replied smuggly as he leaned over and kissed Heero softly, "Goodnight." He said as he pulled away.  
Heero actualy stopped a blush and waved as Duo walked back to his car.  
"Uh, Duo?" He called out quickly.  
"Yeah?" Duo stopped and looked at him.  
"Can you pick me up tommorow?" He asked hesitantly.  
"No problem. 7:30 alright?"  
Heero nodded and Duo waved, then climbed in to his car and drove off.  
Heero watched untill he turned a corner and lifted his hand to his lips.  
None of Wufei's kisses had ever been that tender or giving.

~TBC~

**End notes:** It's pathetic that it takes me so long to put these out cuz I usually write them in an hour or so...  
I wanted to but some other stuff here, but I don't remember what it was... other than the cure for hang overs works according to my dad... 'Cuz the headaches are caused by dehydration ...or somthing...   
And thanks to anyone who has actually been reading my lowly fan fiction. I apologize once again for the people who are actualy waiting for this junky story.


	9. Part 8

**Notes:** This one is a tad on the short side, but I'm sure you'd rather have a short chapter than a medium one that takes three months to be written :P  
...I wrote in my bio that I new the chapter had doubled and I had tried to fix it but I didn't think it had worked and I would try again tomorow... and how many people told me that in reviews? ^. **Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 8

When Heero had gone home the previous night his mom had been insane with worry. First because he had been so late, and then because his face was all red and he was acting a bit... out of it, so to speak. Truthfully he was high on happiness, which was quite devistating after going on withdrawl from it. After assuring his mom he was fine he skipped upstairs, changed in to his pajamas and promptly passed out on his bed.

~~~@~~~@~~~

The next morning Heero was in a rush. After his exhausting day he had slept in and was now running frantically around the house as he got ready and grabbed his stuff. It was when he was wolfing down his breakfast that a knock came at the door.  
He paused, nearly choking on his cerial, and peaked his head around the corner to watch nervously as his mom answered the door.  
I couldn't decide wether to sigh in relief or bang his head against the wall at his forgetfullness when he saw at was Duo. In his rush he had forgotten the happenings of the previous day. How him and Duo had started dating, how he now had hope for happiness... and how he had a ride to school. He wasn't going to be late after all.  
"Heero. A friend of yours is here." His mom called to him from the door way, "But you might want to hurry because Wufei sai he was going to pick you up today."  
Heero stared blankly at her for a moment, "Uh... sure thing mom." He said quickly as he grabbed his books and ran out the door.  
"Hey Heero." Duo greeted him cheerfully, "How was your slee--" Duo was cut off as Heero grabbed his arm and pulled towards his car.  
"Sorry, no time! drive!" Heero shoved Duo in the driver side and hopped quickly around to the pasanger side, then fumbled with his seat belt to look over and see Duo staring at him.  
"Ah, Duo! Please just drive!" Heero pleaded with Duo.  
Duo shrugged and started up the car. Just as they were driving away Heero saw Wufei's car drive around the corner approaching his house.  
"Would you mind explaining?" Duo asked, confused.  
"Wufei's at my house."  
Duo's face set in a firm scowl, "You don't have to worry about that ass anymore. I will protect you. From him and anyone else who thinks it's wrong to be yourself." Duo flashed a grin at Heero quickly.  
Heero sat comfortably in the seat, as he waited for the school to appear around the corner. He definatly felt a lot better.

~~~@~~~@~~~

After all his rushing in the morning, Heero had made it to school with time to spare. What he should have been worried about, was his homework.  
Heero once again had a detention. One would think that getting drunk and passing out was a good excuse for not having your homework done... .. well, not really. He did manage to make up all his homework in detention though.

~~~@~~~@~~~

It was an hour later that Heero was finally leaving school. As he stepped down the front steps in to the court yard he noticed a very unwelcome guest. Wufei, and all his friends were standing and waiting for him.  
Heero began to shake in fear. Why were they here? He could understand Wufei, but his friends? Why would they wait? Had he told them? Were they waiting to beat him to a pulp like the fag he was?  
Wufei walked towards him casually, it was then that Heero noticed he had a black eye.  
"Heero, koi. Are you ready for a little more business?" Wufei smirked evily at him as walked up to him and leaned extremely close to whisper in his ear. "That long haired bastard is the one that did this to me, and I know what's going on between you two. But remember our deal." Wufei grabbed Heero's arm in a painfull grip and dragged him towards his buddies.   
Heero struggled as he tried to get out of the grip he was sure would leave a bruise, but it was no good. And Heero began to cry.   
He couldn't do this! He was dating Duo now. Duo had said not to worry about being himself, that most people don't care, but surely these guys would.

No one noticed Duo untill he pushed past Wufei's friends, and ran up to Wufei and kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground.

Everyone stared in shocked silence as Duo pinned Wufei to the ground for a moment, before standing up and walking over to Heero.  
Angry shouts errupted from the other boys as they began to advance on Duo, who stood firmly infront of Heero, ready to protect him.  
"Stop!"   
Everyone except Duo was shocked to hear Wufei protest.  
The other boys looked questioningly at Wufei.  
"Why?" One of them asked, wondering why he didn't order his attackers imediate death.  
"Just forget it!" He shouted angerly, and stomped off. The other boys, confused as they were, stood there for a moment either glaring at Heero and Duo, grumbling amongst themeselves or watching Wufei storm off before following him.  
Heero just stood there shaking for a moment after they left.  
"Are you ok?" Duo placed a his hand on Heero's shoulders comfortingly.  
"Y... Yeah. I guess so." A tear rolled down Heero's cheek as he took two deep beaths to calm himself down.  
Duo reached out his hand and carresed Heero's face gently before wiping away the tear with his thumb.   
Duo smiled warmly and ambraced Heero close to himself, "I told you I'd protect you didn't I?" 

~TBC~


	10. Part 9

**Notes:** Yay, another chapter... Mwua hahaha, you won't expect what I have in store for Heero ¬_¬  
Oh, and I hope everyone had a merry christmas.^_^''

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 9

Heero came to his senses and looked up at Duo, "…Thanks." He spoke after a moment  
Duo smiled, "No problem, as your boyfriend, it's my job, and my pleasure to help you in your time of need." Duo laughed lightly and took Heero's hand, "Come on, I'll take you home."  
Duo led Heero to his car out in the parking lot and opened the door for Heero before going around to the driver side and climbing in.  
They had been driving for a minute and neither of them had said a word since they left the parking lot. It was Heero who broke the silence, "How did you do that?"  
"Do what?" Asked Duo.  
"How did you make him leave so easily? Especially after you kicked him in the head."  
Duo smirked, "I just beat him at his own game."  
"What game?" Heero asked confused.  
"Well, he's threatening you to keep you under his control right. I just reminded him that his 'friends', wouldn't be very friendly if they found out he made them pay to kiss a guy."   
Duo laughed loudly and even Heero giggled slightly, although it was unpleasant to remember that event.  
"…They really would be upset." Heero said after a moment, "How angry do you think they'd be?"  
"Oh…" Duo scratched his chin and pretended to think for a second, "They'd probably beat him shitless."  
"And what do you think… everyone else would do? I mean, if they found out." Asked Heero quietly.  
Duo looked at Heero for a moment before turning his eye quickly back to the road, "… I don't know Heero. It's too many people to guess for." Duo pulled up along the curb in front of Heero's house, "But… I do know, that some would support you, some would hate you, some wouldn't care at all. Although, even if they didn't care about you being gay, they might care about how much of an ass Wufei is."  
"Do... Do you think my friends would care?" Heero asked nervously as he exited the car.  
"Well, if they are true friends, they would support you, but if not, you're better off without them. Do I know them?" Duo exited the car and walked up to the house with Heero.  
"Yes." Heero opened the door and walked inside, then invited Duo in after him.  
"Who are they?" Duo asked as he followed Heero down the hall, but stopped short as he noticed Heero looking like a deer caught in a pair of headlights.  
When he saw why he burst out laughing.  
Quatre and Trowa were sitting at the kitchen table.  
"What's so funny, Duo?" Asked Quatre.  
Duo shook his head and stopped laughing, "Heero, is worried his friends will hate him."  
"That's no laughing matter Duo." Quatre scowled cutely.  
"I don't think you could hate anyone Quatre, unless of course, you had a very good reason." Duo grinned.  
"I'm a liar." Whispered Heero.  
Everyone looked at him.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Duo as he took Heero's hand and gently caressed it.  
"I'm not a girl." He whispered again, eyes downcast.  
"Big deal!" Quatre waved it off, "Neither am I."  
Heero just stared at him.  
"But…But… You're so …so…"  
"'So' what?" asked Quatre.  
"So feminine."  
Everyone except Heero burst out laughing, although Trowa's laugh was a lot quieter.  
"I'm a boy too." Trowa spoke softly.  
"So… You don't care?" Asked Heero confused.  
"Of course not! It would be extremely hypocritical if we did."  
Duo leaned over and kissed Heero's cheek, "See? Good friends."  
Quatre stood up and Trowa followed. "Anyways, we really just came to say we support you. Trowa has work, and I have a tutoring."  
"Why do you need tutoring? You're in the top half of the class."  
Quatre shrugged. "My father always says, 'Why be good, when you can be better'. Anyways, you two have fun. " Quatre smiled and waved, as him and Trowa walked down the hallway and out the door.  
Duo watched the door for a moment after they left, before turning and grabbing Heero by the waist and pulling him against his body.  
"Wha..What are you doing?" Heero asked nervously.  
Duo leaned forward and kissed him on the nose.  
"I have to go." Duo spun Heero around before releasing him, "But rest assured, my fare damsel. I will return when the sun has risen."  
Heero giggled, "I don't think I can wake up that early."  
"Oh." Duo frowned for a moment before smirking, "The usual time then?"  
"Of course." Heero smiled and walked Duo to the door.  
Duo kissed Heero gently and left.  
Heero stood by the door for a moment after Duo had gone, before deciding to go find his mother and explain to her a bit about Wufei so he'd no longer be welcomed in to the house.

When Heero woke the next morning he was so full of energy he didn't know what to do with it.  
Things were finally looking way, way up. Wufei was off his back now, hopefully for good. His secret was kept, and he'd come out re-assured that his friends were with him, and with a new boyfriend. One who accepted him for who he was.  
He also had his homework done. Now, as long as Duo was on time he wouldn't have another detention.  
Why he was getting so many after years of none was beyond him. To much stress he guessed.  
Heero ate his breakfast quickly and was waiting by the door when Duo knocked. Heero threw the door open and greeted Duo with a large hug.  
Duo fell backwards but regained his balance before they both toppled down the porch.  
"My you're hyper this morning."  
Heero just smiled brightly and skipped over to Duo's car where he waited for him.

The ride to school was uneventful, and there was no sign of Wufei.  
Duo and Heero parted ways, as their first classes were on separate sides on the campus. Heero entered the building and made his way down the hall to his class. Suddenly the door to the supply closet he had passed opened up, and an arm reached out and pulled him inside.  
Heero tumbled into the black closet and distinctly heard the door being locked.  
Crap.  
Heero panicked.  
Was it Wufei? Was he here to exact his revenge upon Heero? No need to reveal his secret if he could just beat the crap out of him, right.  
Heero blindly reached out in to the air, searching for the old string which would turn on the one dim light bulb.  
He waved his hand around in the air frantically, not sure if there even was a string. It's not like he frequented the schools closets.  
He could here the other person shift, and with a sharp click, the light came on.  
Heero blinked as his eyes adjusted.  
The person standing before him was…  
Who was it?  
It wasn't Wufei… But Heero had never met this girl before.  
She looked familiar, with wheat blonde hair and blue eyes. Although the innocent look her features held was thrown off by the arrogant and domineering look she held on her face. Heero couldn't place the face to a name, but he knew he'd seen her somewhere before. Although it could have just been when walking by her in the hallways.  
"Who are you?" Heero asked, no longer feeling any fear, just curiosity.  
But instead of answering, the girl leaned forward and kissed him.  
All sense left him and Heero froze.

~TBC~

**End Notes:** See? I bet you didn't expect it :P 


	11. Part 10

**Notes:** I like this part, I would've written sooner had I gotten more reviews for the last part... I was waiting... I only got four ;_;  
Ah....who cares 'bout me?.... Anyways, enjoy ^_^

Boyz 'n' Gurlz  
Part 10

The first bell telling students to get to class rang sharply, and snapped Heero out of his shock. He was about to push the strange girl away but before he did so she backed away on her own.  
"I'll see you later, sweet thing." She leered at him, turned, and skipped out of the closet and down the hall way.  
Heero just stood in the closet a moment longer as he blushed, not knowing what else to do.  
Suddenly he raised his hands up to rub at his lips furiously. The girl was kind of scary, but he didn't have anything against her. It was just... She didn't... He belonged to Duo! He wasn't supposed to let anyone else do that! Heero suddenly felt very dirty. It wasn't like he had done anything bad, he just hadn't done anything to stop it. He should have told her he didn't feel that way about girls.... wait a minute... Heero remembered that no one except for Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa knew he was a guy. So that meant that the girl was... she was gay too, but... Heero would just have to explain things to her. If he could face her with out feeling embarrased or dirty.   
His lips still feeling dirty, he rememberd where and when he was. Scrubbing his lips one last time and quickly exiting the closet he ran down the hall to his first class.

~~~~~~~  
Heero luckily made it on time to his first class.  
Time passed relatively slowly for Heero, who just couldn't seem to concentrate on the lesson in either class.   
The things that ran through his head in a jumbled mess were along the lines of, 'What would Duo do if I told him ...?' 'Should I tell him at all...?' 'Where would I find the girl to explain?'.  
Heero just couldn't think straight at all and was really starting to worry about what Duo would think or do.  
He was scolded more than once for his absent mindedness in class, but luckily recieved no further punishment.  
Heero let out a sigh of relief as the lunch bell rang.  
~~~~~~~

Heero made his way to the cafateria quickly, beating the large lines and bought his food. He looked about the cafateria for a place to sit. Maybe he would sit with Quatre or Trowa, but then Duo would find him easier... he didn't really feel like being with Duo quite yet. He felt kind of guilty actulay, but he wasn't sure why. He was very confused about what had happened.  
As he looked about he caught Wufei giving him a death glare from across the cafateria, but thankfully he didn't do much more.  
He also saw the girl.  
She was waveing to him and motioning for him to come over. She was sitting at the center of the popular table. That's probably where he had seen her from. The table full of loud girls, who usually only talked about make up, fashion, and cute boys. The kind of girls who stood out in a crowd and woud point and laugh at you if you were labeled a geek or a freak or anything else.   
Heero just stood there with his food stareing, as the girl began to wave more frantically at him. Apparently she got tired of waiting for him, to either notice her or acknowlage her and walked over to him, pushing her way through the crowd, and grabbed his arm and dragged him over to her table.  
She plunked him down at the table, where everyone just stared him.  
He wasn't popular, and was kind of a loner so why would the girl bring him to sit here?  
"This is Heero, everyone, I want you to be nice to her." The girl said in a tone that demanded no argument. It was clear she was the leader.  
How did she know his name?  
"How did you-?"  
She put a finger to his lips and silenced him. "Money can buy anything dear, and some weasly little boys will do most anything for a few dollars, which I have more than a few of." The girl smirked proudly.  
"What's your name?" He asked, only slightly curious.  
The people at the table gasped loudly in unison and Heero jumped, startled.  
"wha..what?" He looked about.  
"You don't know who she is?!" One strange girl exclaimed.  
Heero just shrugged.  
The girl just smiled at him and tried to move closer to him. He tried to move as far as he could in to the next person over.  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft."  
That's when it hit him. He'd heard about her on the news. Her parents, who were rich, had been killed at a non violent protest, where the police once again freaked out and beat helpess protesters along with innocent bystanders. [1] Her and her older brother had inherited their parents fortune and were now liveing in a very large house with many servants to take care of them.  
The realization must have shown on his face because she was smirking knowingly at him.  
Heero looked at her for moment, expecting her to talk but she just started to leer at him.  
"Um... Relena... about this morning..-" Heero began to speak. He would have wished for a more private spot but he didn't think all of her fans would let them go off alone.  
"Relena... it was- "  
"Great? Of course it was, what did you expect?" She cut him off.   
The crowed 'oohed' at them and Heero blushed in embarrasment.  
"No, Relena, you don't understand... I ... I'm not a lesbian -"  
"Well, duh!" She waived her hand flippantly, cutting him off once again, "I've seen you with your boyfriend. But I'm pretty sure someone like me with all my money could change your mind easily. Plus I could make it worth your while." Relena spoke as if she was expecting Heero to agree with her.  
How could she think he would?  
"Relena I can't-"  
"And you're very beautiful, Heero. Someone like me can only have beautiful and perfect things."  
Heer's face turned red, although some of it was blush, most of it was due to being angry at being cut off repeatedly, and not being able to say anything. Why did these people fawn over her so, when she probably wouldn't even listen to them?  
"Heero!"  
Both Heero and Relena turned to look at who was calling.  
It was Duo, and he was fast approaching there table.  
Heero wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet, but he didn't care, he'd use any excuse to get away from Relena right now.  
"Relena I have to go-"  
Once again he was cut off, and once again it was by a kiss.  
Heero jerked backwards and fell off the bench. He climbed to his feet quickly and jumped away from Relena in case she tried anything sneaky again.  
Heero looked at Duo and quickly noted the scowl he was sending at both him and Relena, but he could also see the look of hurt in his eyes.  
"Duo, I... " Heero took a step towards Duo.  
"You what? Can explain?" Duo continued to glare, but Heero couldn't tell exactly if he was looking over his shoulder at Relena.  
"Duo, I can. Don't you trust me? Do you really think I would do something like this?" Heero pleaded.  
"Well, I did watch it happen." He continued to glare, "But, I can hardly believe my eyes. No, I didn't ever think you would cheat on me, for a woman no less."  
"Duo, I wasn't a willing participant. She just did it, and I wasn't expecting it. Plus she told me she's going to ave me, and her money is going to win me over. But she's... so weird, and snobby. I ... Duo please believe me." Heero's eye began to shimmer.  
Duo's face was still set in a glare, but Heero was now sure he was looking over Heero's shoulder at the girl in question, since he was standing so much closer.  
"Come on." Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and pulled him out of the cafateria.  
Neither of them noticed as Wufei appraoched Relena's table.

~TBC~

** End Notes:**

[1] Stuff like this really happens, and it pisses me off. People are haveing a non violent protest and police beat them. Once Police were yelling at a foreigner, they suspected of somthing, and they _thought_ he was pulling out a gun, and shot him 17 times.... Why 17?! Once would have been good enough!.... Anyways....

Yes, I know, Relena is _**really**_ out of character... but it's not like I like her for her personality or anything... It's not like I like her at all really....


	12. Part 11

**Notes:** Hey it's true, whining about reviews gets you more :P  
I would've had this chapter out sooner, but I've been really tired lately -.- ~ z Z

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 11

Heero sniffled as Duo continued to drag him down the hallway, through the crowds of students who were just milling around during the lunch hour. Duo stopped and looked around for a moment, before continuing on and pulling Heero towards the library.  
It would be much less crowded in there.  
Duo pulled Heero in to a corner in the back of the library where it was much less noisy and almost no one was there.  
"D..don't hurt me." Heero sniffled piteously, "I… I'm sorry…"  
Duo glared, but stopped and then sighed, "Heero… I'm not mad at you. I was, but only when it first happened. I'm just mad at that girl and Wufei."  
Heero sniffled one last time as he reached up and dried his eyes. "Why Wufei?"  
"Well, besides all the obvious reasons, he's been staring at you oddly all lunch hour. I thought he was planning something, and that's why I was coming to get you." Duo sighed once more, "I'm sorry if I scared you."  
Heero nodded slowly and took a deep breath as he calmed himself.  
"Lunch is almost over. Do you want to just sit and wait in here?"  
Heero nodded again. Duo sat down in the corner and opened his arms. Heero accepted the invitation and sat in his lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Heero sighed happily as most of the earlier tensions left him when Duo wrapped his arms gently around him.  
Heero spent the rest of lunch wrapped comfortably in Duo's arms. Duo's earlier anger had been long forgotten.  
When the bell rang, they took there time standing up and exiting the library so that they could stay together longer, and when they did finally have to part ways for next class Duo promised to wait outside for Heero as usual and Heero stood on his tip toes and kissed Duo softly.  
They parted and Heero went off to his afternoon classes, although this time the feelings of guilt were gone, and had been dealt with. He was able to concentrate a lot better, except for the one nagging feeling in the back of his mind.  
Why had Wufei been staring at him all lunch?  
He wasn't so curious about it that it ruined his ability to think in class, but it was just a nagging feeling. Like an itch.

When classes were over, Heero packed up his things and rushed out of the class. He'd never disliked school before, but now there were few too many people he'd rather not see. Apparently luck was not with him, as he suddenly found himself slammed roughly against the wall, and pinned there.  
He opened his eyes wide in fear and shock to see Wufei, with his arms placed on the wall on either side of him, blocking his escape.  
Heero gathered his courage and glared at Wufei, "What do you want?" He spat at him.  
Obviously Wufei was not intimidated at all, as he just smirked at Heero's attempt to be brave.  
Heero watched as people stopped to look at them. Some of them kept walking, pretending nothing was happening. Some of them just stared, not trying to help at all.  
"Watch your back Yuy." Wufei spoke softly to him, "Who do you think my friends would believe, if I told them I had not known you were a boy? You, or me?" Wufei smirked once again, "Infact, I don't know what's stopping me from taking care of you myself right now OW!" Wufei suddenly shouted as he was smacked from behind with a textbook.  
Wufei spun around to yell at his attacker, "What the fu- OW!" Wufei's curse was cut off as he was once again smacked with a textbook, this time across the face.  
"Get out of here you rat!" Relena spoke in a demanding voice, and glared at him.  
Wufei wasn't one to be intimidated by one little girl, but he noticed that her entire fan club was now standing right behind her. He stood for a moment before grumbling and walking off quickly.  
Relena glared at him as he walked away, before smiling brightly and glomping Heero.  
Heero body stiffened as he tried to pry her off of him.  
"Are you ok Heero? Did that jerk hurt you? But I saved you right, so you should be ok. You are ok, right?"  
Heero nodded, and tried to force a smile as he managed to untangle himself from her arms. "I'm fine Relena."  
"Do you know what that jerk did? At lunch he offered me a deal where I pay him, and he makes it easy to win you over, but I don't need someone else to win you for me when I can do it myself easily."  
Heero's thoughts darkened as he wondered exactly what Wufei was up to, but he kept the fake smile on his face, "Thanks, but I really have to go…"  
"And what's with all these people just standing around? You Cowards!!" She yelled at the startled crowd of onlookers, "If I had gotten here a minute later Heero could've been hurt, and if anything happened to her I would've gotten you all expelle-mpf!"  
Heero put his hand over her mouth.  
"Relena, calm down. Thanks again, but I really do have to be going now." He said as he removed his hand from her mouth and began running away from the crowd before she had a chance to reply. He ran swifly towards the school entrance where he saw Duo standing and waiting for him.  
"S.. Sorry I took so long." Heero gasped out of breath when he reached Duo.  
"It wasn't long. Why? Did something happen?"  
"Wufei..."   
Duo growled, "What did that bastard do?!"  
"He pinned me in the hallway and was threataning me, but I'm ok now. It's nothing really."  
"How'd you get away from him? And how was he threataning you?"  
"He said he was gonna tell those other guys, that he didn't know I was a guy, and that he should just finish me off himself." A scared look crossed Heero's features before he continued, "... And... it was Relena who rescued me from him."  
Duo just rolled his eyes at that. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to be the one to save you."  
"It's ok."  
"How did he know where you were, or do you think it was just a coincidence?" Duo asked curiously.  
"He knows my class schedule..."  
"... ..."  
"Well... We were dateing... Sort of... Do you want to know my schedule?"  
"Yeah. It would be a good idea if we both learned each others schedules. That way we could go straight to each other and meet halfway. It would lower the chances of him attacking you in the hallway again." Duo reached in to his backpack and pulled out some paper and pencils. He handed a pencil and piece of paper to Heero, then began to write his classes down on the piece of paper. Heero quickly did the same, and they exchanged schedules.  
"Can you have that memorized by tomorrow?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah... ... Do you think Wufei will do what he says? I mean, tell the other guys he didn't know?"  
"Hm... Maybe. Who knows? But I'll protect you from anyone either way. So he can go ahead and do it for all I care."  
"Won't you get hurt? I'm pretty sure there's more than five guys in his little group... I don't think that's very fair..."   
"Well... I dunno. I'm sure Trowa and Quatre wouldn't mind helping..."  
"Quatre doesn't like fighting" Heero pouted.  
"Aa...Well, he'd still stand up for you, and Trowa is a pretty good fighter, better than me in fact. He just doesn't show it often." Duo grinned  
"... Well... ok, but I'd still rather you weren't so excited about defending me. You could get hurt."  
"Worried?"  
"Yes."  
"How cute."  
Heero blushed.  
Duo took Heero's hand and they walked out to Duo's car.  
"You really shouldn't be so worried Heero. I'm a tough guy. And I'll-"  
"I know, I know, you'll always protect me." Heero smiled, "How many times have you told me that?"  
Duo laughed. "A lot I guess."  
"And I'm really starting to believe that I could do anything... and you would still protect me from everything."

~TBC~


	13. Part 12

**Notes:** I'm really sorry this took so long @_@ I've been in a slump and just didn't feel like writing, but now I'm trying to get back on track

**Boyz 'n' Girlz **  
Part 12

Duo drove Heero home, although Duo couldn't stay because he had work. Heero didn't mind considering the large amount of homework he had to make up from when he couldn't think in class.  
Heero walked up to his house, opened the door and walked in.   
"Mom! I'm home." He called out.  
His answer was an unexpected one as Quatre leaned his head out from the kitchen and smiled.  
"Hey Heero." Quatre waved, "Your mom said she had something to do, but that I could wait for you."  
"…Oh… Hi Quatre." Heero was a little surprised.  
"I've just come to talk about how things are going."  
"Well… better, I suppose."  
"What do you mean 'you suppose'?" asked Quatre.  
"Wufei's coming after me again." Heero said, eyes downcast.  
Quatre sighed, "That bastard… I did say I'd help protect you didn't I?"  
"I… think so… It might have been Duo who said you'd help but… You can't possibly…"  
"Heero… My father figured that if I have to dress like a woman, I should at least be able to fight like a man. That is something else I learn from my tutors."  
"Oh…But… Wufei said he'd tell all those guys that he didn't know I was a guy when they all kissed me… That they'd believe him of course. You can't possibly take on all of them, even with Trowa and Duo's help. They're each the size of two men!"   
"Ah… We'll manage… Has Duo tried to teach you anything you could use to protect yourself."  
"No…"  
"Well, he's smarter than he looks but it takes something special to know how to teach. Here let me show you."  
Quatre walked behind Heero. "Ok this is what we're gonna do, and this is how you do it."  
Heero spend the next hour learning a few moves to defend himself, and learning to have a bit more confidence.

After they were finished, and Quatre had assured him that he knew the moves well enough to surprise Wufei or anyone who attacked him they both got a drink and sat down again.  
"You know Heero, this mess is kind of your fault."  
"What do you mean?" Heero asked.  
"Well, you did go out with a guy without knowing whether he liked guys and without telling him until you were backed in to a corner."  
Heero looked at his hands.  
"I'm not mad at you Heero." Quatre assured him, "I think the best way to fix this now would be to have more confidence. Wufei harasses you the way he does, without taking much action, because he knows he can probably scare you in to doing what he wants. Although that seems to be wearing thin… Maybe if you pretended to be the opposite of what you are for a while."  
"what?"  
"Pretend to be a female cross dresser. Wear the male uniform, but play on your femininity. More than likely, people will think you're cute or weird, but won't do anything because they think you're a girl. This way if Wufei tells the other guys they might just not believe him, even if you are wearing the male uniform."  
"But what excuse could I have for doing this. If people ask I can't say I'm a cross dresser. I want to go back to what I'm wearing now."  
"Well, ok, that's a good point. How about… Heero, I dare you to wear the male uniform to school for one week." Quatre paused and looked at the surprise on Heero's face, "Just tell them you were dared, and now you wouldn't be lying either."  
"… Thanks, I'll do it." Heero smiled.  
"Need any help with anything else?"  
"Well… I did have trouble in some of my classes today."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A woman walked in to an office in a tall building on the other side of town.  
She spoke to the secretary, and then filled out a form. She handed it back to the secretary and sat down to wait.  
It wasn't that long before the secretary spoke.  
"Miss Yuy?" She spoke to the woman, "Dr. J will see you now."

~TBC~

**End notes:** So do you forgive me for taking so long... and do I now need to be forgiven for that ending?? ^_^;;;


	14. Part 13

**Notes:** Thanks to the people are still reading this after I just stopped writing for a while. This chapter is however, kind of short.  
Now I'd like to address Cherry Blossom's review. I do not in any way, support what Wufei did to Heero. It is partialy Heero fault because he ended up putting himself in a bad situation, but that doesn't mean Wufei is any less of a bastard. I'm not saying it's because he 'thought' Wufei was nice, and misjudged him. It takes years to really know a person. It's because he didn't know his sexual preferance. I'm not sure if things like this (guys dressing as girls and dateing guys without telling them they're guys) happens in real life... I'm sure it has though. I just generally think you shouldn't go out with someone unless you know they are actualy interested in your gender... You have to realize that Wufei 'thought' he was going out with a girl and that Heero tricked him without even thinking about it. This is, of course, still no excuse for what Wufei did. What Wufei did to Heero is Wufei's fault alone. What Quatre meant was that Heero had put himself in to the bad situation, and should have more common sense next time.  
I hope this clears things up and I'm sorry I upset or offended you Cherry Blossom.  
On to a happier note, I'll be going to Sakuracon (tomorrow XD) I bet no one will read this before tomorrow though. If you do read this before the con is over, me and my friend will be walking around with Ryo-phki and Ken-ohki on our heads :P  
The end of long notes X3 yay... 

**Boyz 'n' Girlz**  
Part 13 

The last time Heero checked, his mom worked later in the afternoon. He couldn't understand why his mom seemed to be ready to go at such an early hour.  
Now that he thought about it, he and his mom didn't have a very close relationship with here, and didn't feel comfortable asking... Especially since she didn't seem to be saying anything about it when she usually told him where she was going if it was an unusual occurrence.  
Because his mom was almost always home when he left and came home he didn't have a key to the house, so he had to stand outside after she left, waiting for Duo to pick him up. Of course, Duo was right on time, so he didn't have long to wait. He did however have an embarrassing question.  
When Duo's car pulled up along the curb he climbed in quickly, and asked, "Duo?..."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you have an extra uniform I can borrow?" Heero blushed slightly.  
"...I think so." Duo looked at Heero curiously, "What do you need it for?"  
"Um... Quatre dared me to wear it to school." "What?! Why would he do that?"  
"He says that if people see me and I tell them it was a dare, then they still think of me as a girl even in a male's uniform... and that way, people will be less likely to believe Wufei if he says anything."  
Duo started his car, "I suppose that would work. Ok, we'll go get you a uniform."  
Duo pulled away from the curb, turned around, and drove them to his house."  
When they got there, Duo pulled out a spare uniform for Heero and he went to change in the bathroom.  
Duo thought Heero's modesty was adorable.  
Duo's frame was a little bigger than Heero's so the uniform would be kind of baggy on him.  
When Heero finally had it on, he stepped out of the bathroom and Duo could just stare. In his skirt he looked so innocent and fragile, but in this uniform he looked hot.  
Duo grabbed Heero's hand and pulled him against himself, kissing him.  
Heero froze in surprise but melted in to the kiss quickly.  
Duo stepped back and looked Heero up and down, "You look amazing."  
Heero blushed, "Do I?"  
Duo nodded and smiled, "One last thing though... Do you wear girls underwear?"  
Heero turned bright red in embarrassment and nodded.  
"'Cuz I think you're gonna have to stuff your bra."  
Heero frowned, "Do you not like how flat chested I look?"  
"That's not it. I like you just the way you are. It would just be a good fail-safe, so people don't automatically think the opposite of what you want them to."  
"Ok, I guess that would be a good idea."  
So Duo helped Heero stuff his bra with tissue, not a lot, just barely enough to make a visible curve.  
Heero shivered as Duo hands made contact with his skin, even though the touches were not meant to be sexual.  
When they were done they left for school, hurrying slightly so they wouldn't be late.  
Today was definitly going to be interesting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Once again on the other side of town, Miss Yuy walked in to the office, although this time she had an appointment. The doctor had seemed to think her case was important, which she found lucky because he had such a high reputation and usually only saw those who could pay top dollar.  
She informed the secretary of her arrival and waited a minute before being called in.  
She walked in to the private room where Dr.J sat at his expensive desk, and took a seat across from him.  
"Hello Miss Yuy. How are you?" The doctor asked.  
"I'm fine."  
"So... as you mentioned last time you're worried about your son?"  
"Yes, you see... his odd habits... well... He cross dresses. I thought it was just a phase and that he would grow out of it, so I never really did anything about it. But I guess I let it slide too much because he enrolled in school as a girl. I don't really mind... it's not bad for his health... is it?"  
"No ma'am. It may be an odd disease, but it is not bad for his health."  
"It's a disease?!" Heero's mother asked in shock.  
"Yes ma'am. Technically a disease can be more than just a virus or a strain of bacteria.  
Anything called 'weird' by society is a disease." The doctor made quotation marks with his fingers.  
Miss Yuy paused before going on, "I'm worried about how well he'll do in life. Society doesn't like weird people... I'm worried about him. It's not a real disease but there is a cure, right?"  
Dr.J nodded, "Yes, although it is quite expensive and dangerous. Most cases don't succeed. Are you sure you'd like to go through with it?"  
"Well... I'm nervous, but... lately he's been getting in to some trouble caused by this." "Ok, the cure is mostly following a program, it's something that has to be learned but there are things like shock therapy to help re-enforce you."  
Miss Yuy gasped in surprise.  
"However, ma'am, an interview will be needed before hand. Sometimes the problem can be solved through therapy."  
"Should I set up another appointment, for him to come in?"  
"No, if it's possible I'd like to go with you to your house. Sometimes the patient will prepare for the interview and it's best if you can catch them off guard and observe them in there own home."  
"... That... would be fine, but he won't be home until after school." "That's ok. Could you right down your address and what time he gets off school?" He handed her a scrap of paper and a pen and she wrote the information down for him.  
"Thanks for your time Dr.J." She said as she handed him back the paper and pen.  
"It's my pleasure ma'am." He said as he grinned maniacly. 

~TBC~


End file.
